vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:MAYU/@comment-1050617-20121216190000/@comment-5532114-20121218141111
@BlueMask >Tohou might have many characters but they all belong from the same circle plus the fact that they aren't liked because of their voices but their personality. Well, that's not exactly everything, there is a BIG number of people that only listen to the most popular songs and they could care less about the voice but like how the Vocaloid looks and make up their own personalities or work with the ones that are already popular within the fandom. AndI don't think a lot of people care from which company each Vocaloid is. It's Vocaloid fandom, period. Yeah, there is a group of people who only care about Crypton characters, but aside of that I've never seen this fandom being split to groups. And also just because every Touhou comes from the same man doesn't mean it's fanbase isn't diversed. You have no idea how many times i've witnessed pointless characters wars ¬w¬ Plus it's not like the fanbase must be united in order for more of its characters to get popular. >Also, the fact that well, hard to say but the majority of V3 vocaloids are aiming for the "Cute" or let's put it the "Moe" category is kind of bland for me. With Mew getting out of the scene, you get the idea. I can't really agree, the only ones I would put inside this category is Rion and MAYBE Lapis, but, really, she makes me think more "Pretty Cure!" than "Mugen Souls!" when I look at her. And Pretty Cure doesn't make me think moe at all. But besides that which one of them are trying to be moe? Not IA, not Yukari, not Cul or Mayu or SeeU. Those are normal anime designs. And I would say, most of V3's designs are pretty damn creative and original, certainly nothing worse than V2's and in most cases it's a clear improvement from them. @Anonnnn >Is it weird that I don't really like ANY of the older vocaloids barring Gumi and Luka Lolno. It's nothing weird. It's normal that people who first listened and became interested in Vocaloid because of V3's will like them more. I'm kind of like this too. I mean, I already knew what's Vocaloid since like 2008 or 2009, I've browsed through some funny videos, I've listened to some songs, but because most of what I heard was Miku and I wasn't really that crazy about those songs or her voice I never rally got that much into this fandom. It wasn't until I heard Yukarin's voice this year that I really, really fell in love with Vocaloid ●´∀｀● then I found IA ●´∀｀●and SeeU ●´∀｀● then I noticed how much Gumi had grown up when I wasn't paying attention ●´∀｀●and how many songs Luka, which I always liked the most amongst Cryptons, have that that I never knew about ●´∀｀● And I'm also forever V3 fangirl! I love them so so much. But Magnet I remember listening to on constant loop and even 3 years after I'm not sick of it -w-